


Saison 9 : Pilote

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, pilot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Juste parce que j'en avais marre qu'on nous balade !





	Saison 9 : Pilote

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai pas écrite dans ce sens, mais elle pourrait être la suite de ma fic "Réveil Programmé".

-« Vous êtes sûr de vous , colonel ? » lui demanda pour la énième fois le colonel Davis alors que l’ascenseur descendait lentement vers le niveau 28.  
-« Je suis sûr de moi , colonel ! » lui confirma-t-il , la gorge légèrement serrée .  
Bien sûr , il savait qu’il avait sa place dans cette base , et même dans l’unité qu’il avait choisie . N’empêche le rencontrer le rendait nerveux …  
Bien plus nerveux que lorsqu’il était parti avec son unité pour les aider en antarctique …  
-« Très bien , alors suivez moi ! » conclut Davis au moment où les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient , avant de s’engager dans le couloir . « Peut être voudriez vous la voir avant ? » lui proposa-t-il au moment où ils passaient devant la salle d’embarquement .  
Cameron n’eut aucun besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait …  
-« Nous sommes déjà en retard … je ne crois pas qu’il apprécierait qu’on s’arrête … » lui répondit il , malgré l’envie qu’il avait de voir enfin ce pour quoi il s’était battu …ce qui allait bientôt devenir sa vie .  
-« Je doute que le général O’Neill se formalise de notre retard ! » sourit étrangement Davis , comme s’il venait de dire une bonne blague que Cameron était incapable de comprendre .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Pour l’amour du ciel ! Harriman, où est Davis et ce …colonel Machin chose ?!! » Les accueillit la voix hurlante du général O’Neill au moment où ils atteignaient le haut de l’escalier . « Davis avait dit 14H ! et ce type n’est jamais en retard ! » continua la voix alors que le général entrait  
dans la salle de réunion suivi du sergent qui essayait désespérément de répondre à ses questions entre deux vociférations de son supérieur .  
-« Désolé , mon général . Nous avons été pris dans un embouteillage ! » intervint le lieutenant colonel Davis , légèrement surpris en se mettant au garde à vous , imité par son compagnon avec un temps de retard .  
-« Un embouteillage ?! » répéta Jack , en regardant Davis sceptique . «Repos ! » aboya-t-il en direction de Cameron.« C’est vous le colonel … ? » ajouta-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens .  
-« Mach…Mitchell …euh… monsieur ? …euh …mon général ?… » lui répondit il déstabilisé par un tel accueil , il avait failli lui répondre qu’il s’appelait Machin Chose ! « Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell , monsieur!» se reprit-il fermement , en se remettant au garde-à-vous .  
-« Suivez-moi ! » lui cria Jack , en descendant dans la salle de contrôle . « Et pour l’amour du ciel arrêtez de saluer comme ça ! » ajouta-t-il sans se retourner .  
-« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ? » demanda Davis au sergent Harriman une fois que Jack eut disparu dans la salle de commande avec le colonel Mitchell à sa suite .  
-« Il a rendez-vous avec SG1 . » lui répondit calmement le sergent , peu ému par les sautes d’humeur du général . Depuis un an il commençait à avoir l’habitude .  
-« Harriman !! » hurla une nouvelle fois Jack , depuis la salle de commande, précipitant le sergent dans les escaliers avant que Davis ait eu le temps de lui demander en quoi le fait que le général O’Neill ait rendez vous avec SG1 pouvait influer sur son humeur .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Vous êtes en retard ! » reprocha Daniel à l’image de Jack que la sonde leur renvoyait.  
Jack devait les rejoindre vers 14H15 avec le nouveau membre de l’équipe , Sam était même revenu des fouilles abandonnant la tablette des anciens sur laquelle elle travaillait, alors que les conditions météo de la planète ne leur permettait guère plus d’un ou deux aller retour dans la journée . Et  
voilà qu’en lieu et place d’un Jack en chair et en os , ils avaient droit à une communication via le FRED … Et encore pas à l’heure , songea Daniel en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 14H30 ….à moins qu’elle soit en panne pensa-t-il en la tapotant .  
-« Davis a eu un problème d’embouteillage ! » grommela Jack en jetant un regard mauvais au colonel . « Et c’est pas une manière de dire bonjour , Daniel ! » ajouta-t-il en s’en prenant à l’archéologue par caméra interposée.  
-« Comment allez vous O’Neill ? » le salua Teal’C paisiblement . Il comprenait parfaitement la frustration que Jack devait ressentir à être coincé à des années lumière de son équipe . Tout comme lui O’Neill était un homme d’action, et même s’il était assez sage pour reconnaître qu’il  
n’avait plus sa place sur le terrain , son retrait lui pesait .  
-« Très bien , et vous Teal’C ? » lui répondit il comme si tout était normal , avant d’ajouter à l’attention de Daniel. « Vous voyez , Daniel c’est comme ça qu’on dit bonjour ! »  
-« Il ne vous a pas dit bonjour , il vous a demandé comment vous alliez ! » souligna le jeune homme sans laisser le temps à Teal’C de répondre .  
-« C’est pareil ! » lui affirma O’Neill .  
-« Absolument pas ! » rétorqua Daniel .  
-« Si ! »  
-« Non !! »  
-« C’est normal ?! » demanda Mitchell au sergent Harriman à voix basse , légèrement surpris par l’affrontement verbal des deux hommes qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux .  
-« Globalement ? … Oui . » lui répondit le sergent , sans paraître très ému.  
-« En quoi le fait que nous soyons en retard a pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?! » en profita pour demander Davis , en chuchotant , pendant que Daniel et Jack continuaient leur dispute . Il avait l’habitude des manières abruptes du général O’Neill , mais jusqu’à présent il ne l’avait jamais  
vu être aussi susceptible pour un détail comme 15 min de retard .  
-« P35R467T est une planète des anciens , l’équipe de SG1 a découvert dans des grottes des artefacts qui d’après le colonel Carter pourraient contenir des informations décisives . Et plus importants , lors de son derniers  
rapport SG1 a fait mention d’éléments que le général O’Neill devait absolument voir . D’après le Docteur Jackson ça pourrait tout changer . » leur expliqua obligeamment le sergent .  
-« Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas fait un enregistrement vidéo , pour que le général puisse le voir ici ? » s’étonna Davis .  
-« Les conditions météo qui régissent la planète . » se contenta de répondre le sergent Harriman comme si cela expliquait tout .  
-« Et … ? » insista Mitchell , quand il sentit que le sergent ne leur en dirait pas plus .  
-« Les conditions météo de la planète créent un champs électromagnétique qui empêche tout enregistrement , ou prise de photo . SG1 et une équipe de chercheurs ont essayé d’y remédier , mais la seule chose qu’ils ont put obtenir ça a été de rétablir les communications radio et vidéo via le  
vortex , tout ce qui est enregistré dans les grottes se trouve irrémédiablement endommagé à la lecture . Ce qui oblige le général à se déplacer sur place , mais le problème est que ces grottes , bien que très protégées par un champ de force que le colonel Carter a pu remettre en marche se trouvent durant 90 % du temps sous l’eau . La marée ne les rend accessible qu’à deux reprise durant la journée et… »  
-« Vous avez bientôt fini de discuter derrière mon dos ! » intervint brutalement Jack , coupant les explications du sergent , faisant sursauter les 3 officiers , qui avaient pratiquement oublié sa présence . « …Alors Carter ? » reprit-il en se retournant vers l’écran où la jeune femme  
était apparue sans qu’ils la remarquent plongés comme ils l’étaient dans leur discussion .  
-« Il nous reste plus que 2 heures avant la prochaine marée, je vais y aller pour vous attendre . Vous et le colonel Mitchell devez arriver quand, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle,un léger sourire au lèvres . De là où elle était l’écran du MALP lui montrait Jack le visage faussement sévère , avec  
derrière lui le colonel Davis et le sergent Harriman visiblement penaud , et coincé entre les deux , l’air un peu perdu l’homme qu’il venait de lui présenter comme étant le prochain membre de son équipe .  
-« On arrive dès que vous serez prêt . » lui répondit Jack ,en se tournant vers le colonel .  
-« Euh…dans 10 min , monsieur ? » balbutia Cameron interloqué .  
-« Parfait ! » conclut Jack en lui faisant signe d’y aller , avant de se retourner vers l’écran . « Il serait presque plus rapide que vous, Carter ! » plaisanta-t-il .  
-« Vous savez comment sont les hommes , mon général ! » lui répondit elle sur le même ton .  
-« Hélas . » murmura Jack en levant les yeux au ciel . « A tout à l’heure, colonel . » la salua-t-il .  
-« SG1 Out . » conclut elle en coupant la communication .  
-« Euh … mon général … » l’interpella le colonel Davis alors qu’il était sur le point de sortir .  
-« Davis ? »  
-« Euh … vous en pouvez pas quitter le SGC , mon général ! » finit par lui dire le colonel en prenant une large respiration .  
-«Si , je le peux ! » le contredis Jack .  
-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . Vous ne pouvez pas ! » insista Davis .  
-« Si , je le peux ! » insista à son tour le général .  
-« Non , monsieur , pas sans nommer un commandant par intérim . » lui expliqua le colonel .  
-« Davis , je serai parti au plus pour 6 heures , et croyez-moi tous les soirs je laisse cette base toute seule pour beaucoup plus longtemps sans qu’elle s’en plaigne ! »  
-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la base comme ça , en la laissant sans direction . » insista encore Davis .  
-« Raaaahhh !!! » s’écria Jack en levant la main pour lui faire signe de se taire . « Très bien Davis ! Je vous nomme commandant de cette base durant mon absence ! » ordonna-t-il. « Sergent ! » ajouta-t-il à l’attention de Harriman « Vous vous occuperez des papiers , en attendant le lieutenant  
colonel Paul Davis commandera le SGC jusqu’à ce que je rentre ! C’est clair?! »  
-« Oui , monsieur . » lui confirma le sergent .  
-« Monsieur . » le retint encore Davis alors que Jack était sur le point de quitter la pièce.  
-« Quoi encore Davis ?! »  
-« Eh bien c’est à dire … » balbutia Davis . « …Je ne peux pas ….enfin en tant que commandant par intérim de cette base, je peux pas …. » essaya-t-il d’expliquer , avant de s’arrêter devant le regard noir du général . « C'est-à-dire vous êtes trop précieux pour la terre pour que … »essaya-t-il encore , se tournant vers le sergent Harriman cherchant son soutien pour expliquer au général O’Neill , qu’en tant que représentant du Pentagone , et que nouveau chef par intérim du SGC , il ne pouvait pas le laisser  
partir sur P35R467T , qu’il était trop précieux pour la défense de la Terre … Mais le regard froid qu’il reçut en réponse lui indiquait clairement qu’il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul .  
-« N’y pensez même pas Davis ! » le prévint O’Neill , qui avait parfaitement suivi le raisonnement du colonel . « N’y pensez même pas ! » répéta-t-il en sortant de la salle de commande pour aller se changer .  
-« Mais … » essaya de le retenir Davis , se tournant de nouveau vers le sergent .  
-« Je vais préparer les papiers . » se contenta de lui répondre Harriman , en s’en allant sans un regard en arrière .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Prêt ?! » lui demanda le général , alors qu’il regardait le vortex de la Porte que le sergent Harriman venait d’ouvrir « Vous verrez c’est comme sauter en parachute !C’est le premier pas qui compte . » .  
-« Oui , mon général . » répondit-il en prenant une grande inspiration . Non il n’était pas prêt , mais c’était comme la première fois qu’il avait sauté en parachute … il avait survécu ! …enfin presque … Bon d’accord il avait fini en passant 2 semaines à l’hôpital … peut être qu’il devrait  
songer à le signaler au général … songea-t-il .  
-« Vous inquiétez pas … » ajouta O’Neill comme en réponse à ses pensée , en s’avançant sur la passerelle d’embarquement. « Vous tomberez de moins haut.»  
-« Tant mieux , j’suis pas un fan de la chute libre . » murmura Mitchell , sans avoir conscience de s’être exprimé à voix haute .  
-« Tiens vous non plus … » s’étonna Jack en se rappelant la réaction de Teal’C , la dernière fois qu’il avait sauté .  
-« C’est à dire que … Je ne suis pas … Enfin , je préfère garder le contrôle , monsieur , plutôt que de sauter dans le vide . » explicita-t-il, regardant Jack droit dans les yeux .  
-« Je vois .. » murmura le général , réfléchissant à ce qu’il venait de dire . Garder le contrôle , c’était quelque chose qu’il connaissait . Mais si ce type n’était pas plus souple , il allait droit dans le mur , et SG1 avec lui . «Mais parfois il faut savoir lâcher la pression , colonel . »  
-« Ce que je voulais dire , monsieur , c’est qu’avant de sauter , je préfère être sûr de la personne qui me donne le parachute . »  
-« Ça je comprends . » répliqua Jack avec son premier vrai sourire depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés . « Il vaut toujours mieux savoir qui à plié votre parachute , sinon vous risquez de finir à l’hôpital . » plaisanta-t-il , « Une dernière chose , Mitchell. » ajouta-t-il redevenant sérieux, en retenant le colonel qui allait s’engager dans le Vortex. « Vous êtes le plus ancien gradé , je le sais . Mais dans cette équipe , elle a plus d’expérience que vous , c’est  
elle qui commande , c’est clair ?! »  
-« Oui , monsieur . C’est très clair . » Lui répondit-il , parfaitement conscient qu’il ne s’agissait absolument pas d’une recommandation , mais bel et bien d’un ordre .  
-« Parfait ! » conclut Jack , en lui donnant une bourrade à l’épaule qui le propulsa dans le Vortex . « Au fait vous risquez … » ajouta-t-il en y pénétrant à son tour .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« … d’avoir un peu mal au cœur , la première fois . »conclut il en arrivant sur P35R467T , alors que le colonel Mitchell , à quatre pattes devant la Porte , essayait de se remettre de son premier passage . « J’aurai peut-être dû vous prévenir … »  
-« Bienvenue O’Neill. » les accueilli Teal’C , d’un hochement de tête . « Colonel . » ajouta-t-il à l’attention de Mitchell qui se relevait péniblement .  
-« Enchanté . » lui répondit Cameron avec un geste de la main , avant de demander à Jack « C’est …toujours comme ça ?! »  
-« Non , vous vous y habituerez … »lui expliqua le général ,« ….enfin sauf si vous êtes comme Daniel . » ajouta-t-il en voyant l’archéologue arriver en éternuant .  
-« Qu’est ce que j’ai encore fait ? » demanda le jeune homme entre deux éternuements .  
-« Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit bonjour ! » lui reprocha Jack .  
-« Vous non plus ! » lui rétorqua-t-il .  
-« Je n’ai pas à vous dire bonjour , je suis votre supérieur! »  
-« Vous êtes peut être le supérieur de Sam , mais certainement pas le mien!» lui retourna-t-il . « Vous devez être le Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell? non ?Docteur Jackson, mais appelez moi Daniel . » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Cameron, lui tendant la main. « Faites pas attention à lui .. » continua-t-il en montrant Jack . « …Il est toujours un peu grincheux quand le temps est humide. »  
-« Euh …. Enchanté . » balbutia le colonel , un peu désarçonné par cet étrange échange , jetant un regard à la dérobée au général pour voir comment il prenait la dernière réplique du jeune homme …Apparemment … plutôt bien , songea-t-il en voyant Jack levait les yeux au ciel .  
-« Peut être pourrions nous aller au campement , à présent ?» proposa Teal’C , comme si tout était parfaitement normal .Ce qui était peut être le cas … réfléchit le colonel , après tout à la base non plus le sergent n’avait pas eut l’air de s’émouvoir beaucoup de la dispute des deux hommes.  
-« Carter ?» lui demanda le général en se mettant en route .  
-« Elle a déjà rejoint la salle des anciens . » lui répondit le guerrier .  
-«Ça devrai vous plaire , Jack . C’est l’endroit idéal pour pêcher. » intervint Daniel avec un sourire sybillin , à son intention , s’attirant un regard sans aménité .  
-« Vous aimez la pêche , général ? » demanda Mitchell , innocemment .  
-« Il adôre pêcher ! » sourit l’archéologue , en exagérant les syllabes . «Surtout en compagnie . » ajouta-t-il , songeant au week-end qu’ils avaient tous passé au chalet après la mort de Jacob. Lui et Teal’C était arrivé quelques heures après Sam et Jack . Il ne savait pas ce qui s’était  
passé entre eux durant le court laps de temps où ils avaient été seuls , mais il était sûr qu’il s’était passé quelque chose . D’abord depuis ce week-end, Sam changeait de sujet dés qu’il abordait le sujet : Pete , et elle s’était montré particulièrement fébrile quand Jack avait annoncé  
qu’il allait les rejoindre . Quant à Jack , même s’il savait que rester à la base lui pesait , ça n’expliquait pas son impatience à venir les rejoindre pour ce qui s’avérait n’être qu’une mission d’étude … c’était pas vraiment son genre !  
-« Daniel . » grogna Jack à l’archéologue . Il allait trop loin .  
-« Vous aimez la pêche ? » demanda Teal’C à Cameron, sentant poindre l’orage . Certes il comprenait la tentation de Daniel Jackson de titiller O’Neill . En fait il n’avait pas arrêter depuis qu’ils étaient revenus du chalet . Mais même lui aurait dût savoir quand s’arrêter . Déjà que le colonel Carter passait de plus en plus de temps sur ses recherches dans la salle des anciens pour échapper à ses plaisanteries … Ôh , elle leur avait bien dit que c’était pour en savoir plus sur leur découverte … mais même une découverte aussi extraordinaire ne l’aurai pas autant absorbé .  
-« J’y allais quand j’était enfant . Avec mon père . » répondit le colonel, se demandant si la pêche était un rite initiatique pour entrer dans SG1 … auquel cas , il valait mieux qu’il leur avoue la vérité tout de suite . « …Mais je n’ai jamais beaucoup aimé ça . » ajouta-t-il , un peu inquiet .  
-« C’est un point commun que vous avez avec Teal’C ! »souligna Jack , alors qu’ils arrivaient au campement . « Il déteste pêcher . »  
-« C’est inexact , O’Neill. » le corrigea le jeune homme .  
-« Vraiment ? » s’étonna Jack en se retournant vers lui ,levant un sourcil, en parfaite imitation du guerrier .  
-« C’est votre manière de pêcher qu’il déteste ! » intervint Daniel , sachant parfaitement que Teal’C était trop diplomate pour le dire de cette façon .  
-« Qu’est ce que vous sous entendez par là ?! »  
-« Oh , Jack reconnaissez que votre manière de pêcher n’est pas très … » reprit Daniel faisant mine de réfléchir «…active ! »  
-« Pardon ?… », grommela Jack menaçant . « Daniel ,l’important dans la pêche … »  
-« C’est de pêcher ! » le coupa le jeune homme . « …mais vous croyez pas que ce serai plus amusant s’il y avait encore des poissons dans votre lac?!»  
-« Aaaah !! Je vous interdis de dire ça , Daniel !! Il y a des poissons dans ce lac !!! Ce n’est pas parce que vous n’en avez pas attrapé qu’il n’y en a pas !! » l’arrêta Jack .  
-« Oh ! J’vous en prie ! Soyez honnête ! …. Avez vous jamais attrapé un seul poisson dans ce lac ?! »  
-« Il y a effectivement des poissons dans ce lac Daniel Jackson . » les coupa calmement Teal’C .  
-« Ah ! vous voyez bien ! » triompha Jack . « Teal’C est d’accord avec moi!»  
-« Mais ça fait longtemps qu’ils ont appris à éviter votre ligne , O’Neill.» précisa le jeune homme avec un fin sourire .  
-« Merci , Teal’C . » le remercia ironiquement Jack alors qu’un sourire suffisant fleurissait sur les lèvres de Daniel .   
A voir les 3 hommes se chamailler , Cameron commençait à comprendre les craintes du colonel Davis . C’était une équipe des plus soudées . « Une famille » , lui avait dit le général Hammond , quand il était venu le voir à l’hôpital pour lui signaler que sa demande d’intégrer SG-1 avait été  
accepté … A son avis , ils étaient plus que ça , songea-t-il en regardant les trois hommes avancer , Jack en tête suivi de Daniel , Teal’C fermant la marche derrière lui .  
Ces trois là fonctionnaient comme une seule et unique entité. Pour l’instant , ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants ,mais il aurait parier un an de salaire que si le moindredanger s’était présenté , ils feraient front d’un seul corps. Il n’avait jamais rencontré le colonel Carter , mais il était sûr qu’elle s’emboîtait dans cette équipe à la  
perfection . … La pièce manquante du puzzle … pensa-t-il alors qu’il arrivait au campement .  
-« Général O’Neill ! Ravi de vous revoir ! » les salua un petit homme rond, au cheveux en désordre , quittant un groupe d’homme qui se tenait devant les tentes pour se diriger vers eux en remontant ses lunettes .  
-« Coombs ?! » sursauta Jack en reconnaissant le scientifique qui lui tendait la main . « Qu’est ce que vous faites là ?! » continua-t-il en lui serrant la main .  
-« Je travaille sur la découverte du colonel Carter ! Vous allez voir , c’est absolument fantastique ! » lui répondit le petit homme avec enthousiasme , ignorant complètement le colonel Mitchelll, avant de rejoindre un des scientifiques qui se tenait prés d’un véhicule qui devait les amener jusqu’à la grotte où était Carter .  
-« Daniel , rassurez moi , Felger ?… » commença Jack en se penchant vers l’archéologue.  
-« …n’est pas là . » termina le jeune homme .  
-« Dieu merci ! » s’exclama Jack soulagé .  
-« C’est qui Felger ?! » demanda Cameron en se tournant vers Teal’C .  
-« Un scientifique du SGC . » lui répondit le guerrier avec une grimace.  
-« Un fou dangereux , oui ! » le corrigea O’Neill .  
-« Vraiment ? ! » s’étonna Mitchelll en se tournant vers Daniel pour avoir la confirmation des dires du général .  
-« Me regardez pas ! Moi , je le connais pas ! » lui répondit l’archéologue, levant les bras d’impuissance .  
-« Général O’Neill , vous venez ?! » appela Coombs depuis la voiture .  
-« Bon , les enfants, faut que j’y aille ! je vous laisse faire connaissance ! » les salua Jack en donnant une tape sur l’épaule de Mitchelll . « Une chose encore … » s’arrêta-t-il pour ajouter « … Mitchelll, on vous a faitdes tests pour vérifier si vous aviez des gênes des anciens? ! »  
-« Euh …non , monsieur ! » balbutia Cameron. Les tests génétiques n’avaient été rendu obligatoire au SGC qu’après qu’on est découvert que seuls ceux qui possédaient des gènes des anciens pouvait faire fonctionner les artefacts qu’ils avaient laissaient derrière eux . »  
-« Parfait ! » s’exclama Jack , « Alors quoiqu’il vous dise ou vous demande.. » ajouta-t-il en désignant Daniel . « …ne mettait pas votre tête n’importe où ! » conclut il enrejoignant Coombs . « On y va ! »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Vous verrez , mon général , cette salle est absolument fascinante . Jamais on aurait put penser que … »  
-« Coombs , vous me l’avez déjà dit 3 fois ! » l’interrompit Jack maussade. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le campement , le scientifique n’arrêtait pas de lui parler de leurs recherches … pour un peu il regretterai Daniel . « C’est encore loin ? »  
-« …En fait non , monsieur . Nous arrivons . » lui répondit le scientifique en arrêtant la voiture devant une immense étendue d’eau , devant laquelle se dressait plusieurs containers aux logos de l’armée . « C’est ici , monsieur . »  
-« Ici ?! » répéta Jack sceptique en sortant du 4X4 , en regardant l’eau d’un air dubitatif. « Coombs ?! »  
-« Ici , mon général ! » lui précisa-t-il , en s’avançant vers l’étendue d’eau , dégageant quelques caisses , dévoilant un chemin encastré entre deux murs d’eau .  
-« Ici … » répéta encore une fois Jack , en plongeant le doigt dans l’un des murs d’eau , avec un grimace .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Qu’est ce qu’il voulait dire par ‘ne mettez pas la tête n’importe où’ ?» demanda Mitchelll à Daniel , alors qu’ils regardaient la voiture conduite par Coombs qui s’éloignait avec O’Neill à son bord .  
-« Le général O’Neill a de mauvais souvenirs des recherches du docteur Jackson sur les anciens . » commenta sobrement Teal’ C .  
-« Hey !! » protesta Daniel . « La dernière fois , j’étais volontaire ! C’est lui qui m’a repoussé , il a mis sa tête dedans , volontairement ! »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Carter ?! … Carter ?! » appela Jack en pénétrant dans la salle principale , un peu surpris pas la technologie apparente de la salle . Pourtant il n’aurai pas dût être surpris , songea-t-il , pas après ce que Coombs lui avait dit . Le scientifique lui avait expliqué qu’apparemment la  
planète avait été Terraformée par les Anciens et que cette grotte était en fait une sorte d’avant-poste comme celui qu’ils avaient découvert en Antartique. « Carter ?!…C’est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! » appela-t-il encore en pénétrant plus avant dans la salle . « Coombs , dit qu’il ne reste que 2 heures avant la prochaine marée … Carter ?! »  
ajouta-t-il contournant une sorte de bureau . « Carter ?!… C’est pas que j’ai quelque chose contre l’idée de passer la nuit ici , avec vous , mais .. » commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre en découvrant le corps inanimé , allongé face contre terre du lieutenant colonel Carter . « Carter !! »  
Cria-t-il en se précipitant prés d’elle , cherchant frénétiquement son pouls. Les quelques millisecondes qu’il fallut à ses doigts pour le percevoir , faibles , mais réguliers , lui semblèrent être une éternité . « Coombs !! » hurla-t-il dans sa radio , une fois rassuré . « Coombs !! »  
répéta-t-il , surpris de ne pas avoir une réponse immédiate du scientifique, au moment où un choc à ses pieds lui fit baisser les yeux . ‘Une grenade Asho’k’ eut il le temps de s’étonner avant que tout ne disparaisse dans un éclair blanc .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Si je comprends bien , quand vous êtes arrivés sur les lieux … » commença à résumer le colonel Davis alors qu’ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de briefing .  
Quand la nuit avait commencer à tomber sur P35R467T , ils avaient était surpris que Jack et Sam ne soient pas encore de retour . Ça ne leur ressemblaient pas …. L’idée que Jack est put vouloir passer la nuit là bas, seul avec Sam , avait bien effleuré l’esprit de Daniel , mais il l’avait  
aussitôt écarté . Même si ça avait été le cas , ce dont il doutait sérieusement , il leur aurait envoyé Coombs pour les prévenir … ne serait ce que pour se débarrasser de lui .  
A cause des interférences radio qui sévissaient sur la planète ils n’avaient pas put les joindre avant la seconde marée et avaient dût attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir se rendre sur place .  
-« …Le général O’Neill avait disparu et le colonel Carter était inconsciente . » le coupa Mitchelll , répétant ce qu’il lui avait déjà dit quelques minutes plus tôt .  
-« Oh , je vous en prie ! Jack à disparu et Sam est dans le coma , pendant que nous nous sommes là à discuter , alors qu’on devrai déjà être à sa recherche ! » l’interrompit Daniel avec un regard mauvais .  
C’est Mitchelll qui leur avait donné l’ordre de rentrer au SGC , après qu’ils aient trouvés Sam encore inconsciente dans la grande Salle . C’était Coombs qui reprenant  
connaissance leur avait dit où la trouver … où plutôt où les trouver . Il pensait que Jack devait encore être avec elle. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle , tout avait été détruit , c’était un miracle qu’elle soit encore en vie , avait il pensé quand ils avaient découvert son corps …  
-« Le colonel Carter et Mr. Coombs avaient besoin de soin .» lui rappela calmement Teal’C . Il comprenait la colère du jeune homme . Lui aussi aurai aimé pouvoir partir à la recherche d’O’Neill immédiatement . Mais Mitchelll avait fait le bon choix . Samantha Carter avait un besoin urgent de soins , quand à Coombs quand ils l’avaient trouvés il n’avait pas l’air en très bonne forme . Quelqu’un ou quelque chose l’avait assommé , le frappant violemment par derrière .  
-« Je suis d’accord ! Mais on devrai déjà être reparti ! Retourner là-bas , il faut qu’on trouve ce qui c’est passé!! et où est passé Jack ! au lieu de quoi on est ici depuis 3 heures à faire un rapport qui ne nous menera à rien !! »précisa Daniel . Lui aussi avait trouvé normal qu’ils ramènent Sam et Coombs à l’infirmerie , mais plus ils perdaient du temps à expliquer ce qu’ils avaient trouvé et plus la vie de Jack serai en danger .  
-« Docteur Jackson .. » reprit le colonel Davis . « … Je comprends parfaitement votre situation . Mais j’ai reçut l’ordre du Pentagone de suspendre toutes les missions jusqu’à nouvel ordre ! »  
-« Excusez moi , monsieur ?! » réagit Mitchell , aussi surpris que ces compagnons . En fait il s’attendait à ce qu’au contraire on leur donne l’ordre de partir immédiatement en mission de sauvetage . Mais certainement  
pas à ce que le Pentagone suspende toutes les opérations .  
-« Pardon ?!» s’exclama Daniel en même temps que Cameron . Cette fois c’était sûr , Davis n’avait plus toute sa tête !!« Si vous croyez qu’on va rester ici à attendre patiemment qu’on nous renvoie le corps de Jack …Et d’abord , qui vous a nommé commandant du SGC ?! »  
-« Le général O’Neill ! » lui rétorqua le colonel Davis ,quelques peu nerveux , maudissant intérieurement le général O’Neill et l’état major du Pentagone pour l’avoir mis dans une situation pareille . Même Teal’C , d’ordinaire impassible , lui jetait un regard lourd de sens . Quand au  
jeune colonel Mitchell , il paraissait aussi interloqué que ses compagnons … « Et je resterai le commandant de cette base tant que le général Landry ne sera pas arriver . »continua-t-il , espérant calmé les esprits .  
-« Qui ?! » l’interrogea Daniel , alors que trois paires d’yeux se tournait vers vers Paul , l’air interrogateur .  
-« Le général O’Neill devait normalement prendre la tête du programme de liaison entre le SGC et le Pentagone , la semaine prochaine … » commença-t-il . « … Il ne vous en avez pas parler ? » ajouta-t-il soudain pris d’un doute .  
-« Non . » lui répondit sombrement Teal’C . Il se souvenait bien qu’O’Neill leur avait annoncé qu’il aurait peut être une nouvelle pour eux la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient quand ils étaient partis , mais sur le coup il avait pensé qu’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle plus …. Personnelle …  
-« Jack n’y a jamais fait allusion ! » renchérit l’archéologue à ses côtés, son esprit , refusant de s’attarder sur ce détail …. C’était tout à fait le genre de nouvelle que Jack était bien fichue de garder pour lui  
jusqu’au dernier moment .  
-« Quoiqu’il en soit … » reprit Davis , vouant de nouveau le général O’Neill aux enfers pour lui avoir laisser la tâche d’annoncer la nouvelle . « … le général O’Neill avait désigné le général Landry pour le remplacer à la tête du SGC. Celui-ci à été prévenu de la disparition du général et a  
avancer son arrivée . Jusque là , et à moins que le colonel Carter ne sorte du coma avec des informations nous permettant de localiser le général O’Neill avec précision , j’ai ordres de suspendre toutes missions de sauvetage . »  
-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . » intervint Mitchell , brisant le soudain silence qui s’était abattu sur la pièce après le discours de Davis, « Je suis nouveau ici . Et c’est vrai que je connais assez peu le colonel Carter et le général O’Neill , et je comprends encore moins ce que nous  
ont racontés les scientifiques à propos de ce …trucs qu’ilsont trouvé sur P35R467T . Mais … je n’ai aucunes envie d’attendre que le colonel Carter … le chef de SG1 , se réveille pour lui expliquer que nous n’avons rien tenterpour sauver le général O’Neill … Que nous avons juste…attendu ! »  
-« Les ordres du Pentagone … » commença le colonel , sansgrandes conviction.  
-« Le Pentagone a interdit les missions de sauvetage du général O’Neill … » lui rappela doucement Teal’C en se tournant vers lui .  
-« … Pas les mission d’exploration … » continua Daniel .  
-« …Et je ne crois pas que le Pentagone y verrai un quelconque inconvénients si par hasard nous venions à … »poursuivit Mitchell .  
-« à retrouver O’Neill , lors d’une de ces missions . »conclut le Jaffa , le saluant d’un signe de tête .  
Davis regarda les trois hommes tournaient vers lui ,affichant le même regard déterminé… De toutes façons si il ne leur donnait pas son autorisation , ils s’en passeraient, songea-t-il déjà vaincu , baissant la tête . Et ça ne ferai qu’envenimer les choses ! En plus , lui non plus n’avait aucunes envies d’annoncer que colonel Carter qu’ils n’avaient rien fait pour essayer de retrouver le général O’Neill … ça aurait été comme d’annoncer à sa mère , qu’un  
voleur était entrée dans la maison et qu’il lui avait obligeamment donné son vase préféré … Non aucune envie !!pensa-t-il en se relevant alors que les trois hommes quittaient la pièce , conscients d’avoir gagner .  
Et puis de toutes manières , dés qu’ils seraient informés de ce qu’ils avaient découverts sur P35R467T , le Pentagone ferai de la recherche du général O’Neill une priorité , après tout les données qui étaient encore prisonnière de son cerveau pourrai peut être tout expliquer ; songea-t-il en regardant en contre-bas dans la salle d’embarquement , les scientifique  
qui rassemblait les pièces épars de ce qui semblait être une sorte de super ordinateur , ramené en pièces détachées de P35R467T , dont l’écran encore inexplicablement actif faisait défiler une série d’image avant de s’arrêter sur le visage du général Jack O’Neill.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Infirmerie du SGC)

-« Excusez moi de vous déranger . » le fit sursauter le colonel Mitchell en entrant dans la pièce . « Comment va-t-elle ? ». ajouta-t-il , alors que Daniel se levait , refermant les rideaux autour du lit qu’il veillait avec Teal’C .  
-« Etat stationnaire . » se contenta-t-il de répondre .  
-« Je suis désolé . » murmura Cameron , sincère . Il savait à quel point c’était dur de perdre des membres de son équipe … songeant que pour les deux hommes se devait être encore plus dur .  
-« Ouais… Au moins elle est en vie … » maugréa Daniel , se détournant légèrement en sentant ses yeux s’embué .  
-« Et elle ne risque pas d’être ascensionnée . » souligna Teal’C derrière lui ,avec un fin sourire , lui arrachant une sorte de glapissement entre le rire et le sanglot .  
C’est vrai qu’au moins Sam ne risquait pas grand chose de ce côté là … Depuis son combat avec Anubis , ils n’avaient eut aucunes nouvelles d’Oma … mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils devaient ou non s’en réjouir …  
-« Ascensionnée ? » répéta Mitchell , un peu surpris .  
-« C’est un état que Daniel Jackson connaît bien . » insista le Jaffa , posant une main sur l’épaule de son ami .  
-« Aucuns risques ! » répéta Daniel , reprenant contenance .« Vous vouliez quelques chose ? » reprit il à l’intention de Mitchell .  
-« Le colonel Davis viens d’autoriser une mission vers P35R467T . Il pense qu’on pourrai peut être y trouver d’autre informations sur … » commença Mitchell .  
-« La disparition d’O’Neill ?! » le coupa férocement Teal’C, se redressant déjà impatient de partir .  
-« Ça aussi . » reconnut Mitchell , en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivit des deux hommes . « Mais je crois pas qu’il l’ai mentionné au Pentagone . »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

(Quelque part ailleurs )

L’explosion avait été si brutale , se souvint il , en ouvrant les yeux , sans rien voir . Il n’avait pas eut le temps de s’écarter …. Une grenade Ash’ok … se rappela-t-il alors qu’à la manière d’un film qu’on passe à l’envers , il revoyait mentalement ce qui c’était passé … Carter …  
-« Chut … je suis là … » lui répondit la voix de la jeune femme , qu’il avait appelé sans en avoir conscience , alors qu’une main le forçait doucement à se rallonger . Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il s’était redressé … Une grenade Ash’ok …oui , mais qui ?… songea-t-il alors même qu’un bruit atrocement familier de cliquetis métallique le  
faisaient frémir. … Les réplicateurs !!!  
-« Chut … ne vous inquiétez pas … » murmura encore la voix ,passant sur son front , le faisant glisser doucement dans l’inconscience , sans voir l’éclat métallique qu’un rayon de lumière , pénétrant dans la salle mal éclairée , faisait naître sur les écailles réplicantes qui composaient encore le visage de la jeune femme .

Fin .


End file.
